Maybe I don't hate him after all
by leave2die
Summary: Everyone in Ikebukuro could figure out something is changing between the ex bartender and the information broker. But could it be the infamous rivalry is coming to end?
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN DURARARA

A/N: Rated M for graphic mentions of violence, swearing and post traumatic stress.

"For a moment I thought I saw" she paused searching for the right word to describe it "concern in his eyes right after Shizuo showed up." "Yeah I had heard about that hadn't his clothes been torn and there was some blood?" The self proclaim ladies man asked it was hard to process that a man labeled 'strongest in Ikebukuro' could be hurt like that. "Dota-chin and Saburo ran over to help as soon as he collapsed." Kida's eyes widened "he passed out?" The question was dumb he knew but there was understandable disbelief in his voice. It had been like a scene from a bad film something you couldn't get out of your head because of the strangeness of it all.

"Luckily Shinra had been there, everyone expected Izaya to kick him while he was down but oddly enough he didn't." Erica stopped to eat a bite of her sushi. The restaurant is the usual hang out for just about everyone and really who could honestly say no to Simon? Kida had stopped eating altogether something about the whole thing hit him all too surreally. Not to say that Izaya's reaction wasn't shocking enough but in all the time he's seen the blonde ex bartender it seemed as if nothing could harm him. The sounds of his own name disturbed a haze of thoughts in his already crowded mind midnight eyes showed concern of there own a silent question between them. "Sorry I spaced out for a minute it's just weird to think about that."

It was still replaying in the girl's mind. Lights were dimmed in the apartment her and her constant companion were talking a discussion on something that she couldn't remember now. Celty had been typing away to Shinra, Izaya in a corner of the room watching something had been amusing to him. Than the door opened and in ripple effect everyone stopped talking. Because what came through the door was a battered and bruised blonde. Erica took note of Izaya's expression that was definitely concern in his crimson eyes and maybe even worry.

Real chaos happened though as she had turned to note his reaction. Her dark eyes took in Shizuo sprawled on the floor. It was burned into her memory now every sensation but her own response hadn't mattered. Clad in black Erica decided to check with her friends to see how he's doing. Now that had been interesting a certain raven haired crimson eyed man thought to himself. Looking out the window of his office even so a feeling of concern stirred for the blonde the desire to know what had happened could wait. It hadn't been an easy task and had taken the entire morning just to find out that something did happen. Other than that any and close to all details which weren't many to begin with where vague.

So much so that putting together an accurate timeline of what happened was impossible at least that's what he had said to his assistant the former head of a company involved in human experiments. She recited it to the doctor known as Shinra through the conference call. As hard as it was for him to believe the broker had joined in helping find out what happened to the crimson eyed man's rival. The distinct weary tone in the good doctor's voice was evident but for what he could tell the information broker genuinely wants to help.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN DURARARA

Several days passed and consciousness was starting to regain its hold on the battered blonde. Someone grabbed him but his strength it felt like he didn't have it anymore. Vulnerable and panicked knowing he didn't like the odds of this the basic human instinct of self preservation kicked in. Something heavy and unforgiving struck him behind his knee causing him to hit equally unforgiving asphalt. As he had tried to get away from his attackers.

That's when he woke with a start from his memory. Being the only one in the room no one had to know about the apparent fear response that shook through aching muscles. Damn it everything hurts, the first thought that the blonde's now conscious mind registered than he took in his surroundings. Pain laden eyes noticed the hospital standard sterile room, it took a minute for realization to form in a haze of scrambled thoughts. "Must be at Shinra's place" the tone of his voice groggy and riddled with pain something new with the old combined into a combination that wouldn't bode well for him he said quietly to himself more than anyone else. Hissing in pain when he tried to bend his left knee than laying back down deciding the best option for now is to relax.

Hearing the commotion a woman opened the door. After noticing earth brown stare back at her smoke emanated from her neck looking for the doctor the blonde knew as said smoke receded foot steps hurried from the door. Although it hurt to breath he managed to endure it long enough to take a deep breath. Moments later said person stepped over the threshold clad in a white lab coat with glasses an air of relief around him although he could never quite get used to the blonde hair since his patient was a natural brunette. "Ah I'm glad to see you're awake so soon, do you remember what happened at all?" Messy strands of hair showing the departure from how he normally looked brown eyes betraying no emotion except for the obvious pain that he hadn't been accustomed to for a while. "No, but everything hurts I think I might've lost a fight." After a few moments of writing on his clipboard Shinra checked his friend's vitals "It might just be repressed memory Shizuo but I want to do a cat scan just to be sure." All he could really do was nod and agree still not sure what had happened to begin with aside from the lingering dream that he wasn't sure if it was just that or a memory. No voice was given to that particular concern though because he didn't want to chance worrying his two friends anymore than they already were.

The doctor didn't tell him yet that his phone had been ringing off the hook with people from Masaomi to Saburo and Tom asking about his condition, but Tom had even stopped to check on his bodyguard and friend. Shinra knew for his patient's sake it was best not to mention his rival for years is helping to try and figure out what happened. It would seem a lot of Ikebukuro's major players where banding together to help the ex bartender which just went to show his popularity.


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL DO NOT OWN DURARARA

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but anyway here's chapter 3

The blonde had to admit when his friend had handed him a set of crutches he was embarrassed but he didn't dare voice it since he knew Shinra is just trying to help. And by any means it beats wobbling he thought to himself nearly everyone in Ikebukuro had misconceptions about the blonde. Most thought he was just a brute who likes to use his strength and likes to hurt others not knowing that the truth is far from it. But many don't know this very real truth earth brown eyes stared downward the blonde was embarrassed with a smile akin to a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Shinra couldn't help but smile at his friend's behavior not knowing what could cause him to be embarrassed still this was normal when the blonde is just around his friends. 'The real Shizuo' as Celty has dubbed him, still Shinra worried about how his blonde friend had gotten himself so beat up it was unusual not to mention more than a little upsetting. Shinra was now deciphering the results of their ex bartender's x rays and cat scan determining damage as well as injuries those results he didn't like.

As his doctor was in the next room Shizuo gingerly and with Celty's help managed to prop himself up into a sitting position. "Thank you Celty" she only typed in a series of symbols making a smiley than typed "you're welcome" he smiled friendly and genuinely "so how are you and Shinra I haven't seen you both for a while." After pausing for a moment Celty began to type again and showed the screen to her friend 'were good, just well were worried about you' with that he looked apologetic "sorry I didn't mean to worry you both." 'No no its ok' the dulahan typed in quickly seeing Celty flustered was rare "calm down Celty I wanted to apologize because I know I must have been a lot of trouble for you two." 'You weren't any trouble it just scared us, but were glad you're awake now that's really all that matters right now.' Around them Shizuo always speaks in gentle tones, he smiles genuinely and laugh genuinely he lets his guard down and trusts them completely. Earth brown eyes looked towards the door showing through strands of blonde hair when he heard Shinra walk back into the room "so how bad is it" Shizuo asks not sure if he really wants to hear the answer. He sighed "well you have muscle damage and a broken knee, the cuts can easily be stitched up but what worries me is the slight concussion you seem to have according to the cat scan."

"I see but I've had worse so I'll be ok don't worry Shinra" he smiled meekly which the doctor recognized his gesture, "I know Shizuo you'll need to take it easy though there's no need to risk you getting hurt more." The blonde nodded although they knew he didn't like abandoning his boss unless the situation absolutely called for it. This though would be one of those times and Shinra is willing to go to extremes to enforce this so he wont see his friend hurt any worse than he already is. Than there's still the matter of how it happened but he decided he wouldn't press the issue until Shizuo is ready to talk about it. "But anyway I'm sure you must be hungry I'll order out any requests" he asked it took a moment but the blonde just shrugged and left it to them to decide. So Shinra decided on Chinese getting a large amount of food for the three of them Shizuo slowly made his way with the help of his crutches to the quaint kitchen table having refused to make them eat bedside. Setting the crutches to the side he hopped on one foot and sat down being as graceful as he could with all things considered.

Crimson eyes stared out of the window in his office. After a day spent tracking down idiotic humans and having a phone constantly up to his ear but he endured it because all of this is to help find the bastards who attacked Shizu-chan. Still it had been tedious and he found his patience wearing thin having sent his secretary home for the night. He sighed propping black boots up on his desk and relaxing somewhat. Still no progress other than something happened but he doesn't know what or who did it or even why. He is in the dark on this something he despises thoroughly not fully understanding his own reasons for helping find who dared to hurt his blonde rival. The more he thought of that scene before him the more it enraged the information broker.


End file.
